Hidden mate
by fanficluva1994
Summary: Severus has found his mate and he will have him Oneshot, noncon


Harry groaned as he awakened, instantly noticing that he wasn't in the small bed that was in his bedroom at privet drive but instead he was in the middle of an enormous bed with his wrists attached to the headboard magically. Swallowing down his panic was hard especially when he noticed that his clothes and glasses were missing, all he could see was an extremely blurry dark room that seemed to change shape as he looked around. Shaking his head harry licked his lips and tried to remember what had happened to land him in this position. All he could remember was getting locked in his room after doing all his chores then. . . Nothing. The sound of a door opening snapped him from his thoughts to focus on the blurry silhouette that was slowly walking towards him.

"Mr Potter." the figure purred as it stalked towards him. The voice sparked memories that drew a startled gasp from his mouth,

"Professor Snape?" The figure came close enough to reveal that it was indeed his professor who was staring at him with a lecherous smirk.

"Surprisingly quick Mr. Potter. Now why do you think that you're here laying deliciously naked and defenceless on my bed?" harry spluttered at his professors words and fell silent, not having a clue why he was there. Snapes smirk became vicious as he began to undo the many buttons on his outer robes slowly.

"Something has been hidden from you potter," Snape sneered "Something that has driven me crazy with every month that passed but now I have you." he placed his outer robes on a chair that was beside the bed and continued to talk

"The first thing that I will tell you is that the rumours of my being a vampire is true." he paused a moment to let it sink in "Do you know anything about vampires potter?"Harry shook his head minutely, still in shock at his professors words.

"Vampires are a solitary race, normally only trusting their own kind. Of course vampires can still hold jobs but the most important thing about vampires is that they know their mate as soon as they set eyes on them. There can be human mates, but they are rare." Snape sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his greasy hair, eyes never leaving Harry's. "When a vampire meets his or her mate they get an overwhelming urge to complete the bond through a sexual need. If the mate is younger than fifteen then the urge will be dampened until they come to that age." Harry's face went slack as he began to realise what was going on.

"Yes potter." Snape purred "You are my mate and now you know what is going on I'm not holding back."

Snape stood and pulled at his shirt, buttons flying everywhere as red bled into his black eyes and fangs defended from the roof of his mouth. "This isn't going to be gentle potter." was all Snape said before removing get the rest of his clothes in one go. Harry shook his head defiantly

"You can't do this to me!" he shouted as Snapes body hovered over his. His cries were ignored as Snape forced Harry's legs up by his chest and held them there by magic. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he felt something large poking at his entrance, fear making tears fall from his eyes. Snape leant forward and licked the tears before forcing his entire nine and a half inches into Harry's opening with a loud moan that was covered by Harry's scream of pain. Snape paused for a moment before pulling out slowly until only the head of his penis was inside before forcing his way back in with a moan. A squeak from below had Snape glancing down at harry to see shocked eyes staring out from a flushed face.

"Did I forget to tell you potter," Snape groaned breathlessly as he thrust into the boy again, drawing out a reluctant moan "When a vampire has sex with the mate no matter how rough," another thrust drew out matching moans of pleasure "The," thrust "mate," thrust "fucking," thrust "Loves it." Harry was screaming in pleasure by the end of the sentence and the magic that held him still was gone, his arms wrapping around Snapes neck and legs round his waist.

"M. . . More!" harry groaned breathlessly. Snape eager to comply thrust as hard and quick as harry's body could cope with, moans and screams blending together as they drew closer to completion. Harry scratched his nails down his professors back as he keened loudly, never wanting the pleasure to end even though he could feel the coil building in his gut. Snape growled possessively as harry did so and stopped, drawing a moan of loss from the body below him.

"Hands and knees now!" harry didn't hesitate and gasped when Snapes penis reached even deeper than before and hit something inside him that made his arms collapse in pleasure. Snape growled once again and wrapped his hand in Harry's unruly hair and began tugging his hair in time with his powerful thrusts, knowing he wasn't going to last long. Moans, groans and growls intermingled and grew in volume as they became closer to finishing and as harry came with a scream Snape pulled on his hair so harry was now kneeling and bit into the left side of the boys neck making the boy come once again and simultaneously with him.

After a moment Snape removed his fangs and whispered possessively in Harry's ear,

"You are mine now, and I'm not going to let you go."


End file.
